


Leather

by Mifuneno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Leather Jacket, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifuneno/pseuds/Mifuneno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't remember, but read something about this on Tumblr. About Stiles riding Derek wearing his leather jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Stiles had found Derek's leather jacket hanging in the wardrobe by his bed. An amazingly, kinky thought popped to his head, and he just had to go through with it. He had texted Derek, asking how long he'll be and smiled at the immediate response. Derek had to know something was going down just from that.

So, after a quick snack, Stiles rummaged for the bottle of lube and the vibe he knew Derek had. He slowly prepped himself, then shoved the purple phallic shape up his ass. The remote was in his hand, but he didn't turn it on yet. Instead, he slipped his arms into the sleeves of the jacket, letting it hang loosely on his smaller frame.

Only about five minutes later, Derek walked in to the loft. Stiles' back was to him, the jacket covering the entire length. He smirked, knowing Derek could smell the heavy scent of arousal. Stiles tossed the remote behind him, peering back to find Derek had caught it. He stared at it with wide eyes before they dilated and he switched the button.

In an instant, Stiles' whole backside came to life and he moaned quite lewdly at the sensation. Derek was right behind him, hands sliding up the back of the jacket but not taking it off. Stiles shivered at the touch, breath stuttering out. Suddenly, he was facing Derek, the movement jostling the vibe, making him squirm.

"You look so fucking hot in my jacket. Smells like me." Derek growled, hands rubbing and touching every inch of skin he could reach. He then nosed along Stiles' jaw, nipping and licking until he reached his lips. Stiles opened up for him, his own hands pushing at Derek's shirt. Their tongues twisted together, teeth knocking against each other in a frenzy.

Finally, finally, Derek pulled back to hurriedly tug off his shirt and shuck his pants and briefs. Stiles yanked at his firm shoulders so he could push him flat onto the mattress. He landed with a soft 'oof', grinning lazily up at Stiles. Derek still had the remote in his grip, so he turned it up more. Stiles nearly came right there, the vibrations going deep.

"D-Derek." He muttered, shakily snatching the tube to pour over Derek's hard erection. Derek groaned when Stiles slicked him up, kneading his fingers into the sensitive spots. Finally, he lifted himself up on his knees to sink down over Derek, the vibe now being pushed against his prostate.

Stiles was suddenly overcome with pleasure, whole body shocking with a lighting strike of absolute bliss. He could barely move, legs and arms quivering violently. Derek noticed his predicament, also feeling weak, so he turned the vibrations down to a more tolerable level. Stiles sighed, breath hitching as he began riding Derek's dick.

"Yes, Stiles. God." Derek hissed, fingers bruising at his hips. Stiles leant forward, sucking at the pulse point of Derek's neck, rolling his hips languidly. Derek grunted, also latching on the Stiles' skin to leave his mark. They moved in tandem, a harmonious push and pull that left Stiles breathless.

Derek's hand snuck to stroke along the underside of Stiles' prick, thrilling little sparks in his body. The jacket brushed over his thighs, eliciting another full body quake. Stiles let out a loud moan, moving faster, bouncing, making the bed creak. A litany of yesfuckderek left his lips, his hands curling over Derek's chest. He felt it building in the pit of his stomach rolling down until it exploded in thick white strips along Derek's hand and stomach.

Only moments later, Derek's thrusts became erratic as he came close. Stiles crashed their lips together in a filthy kiss while Derek crested and released deep inside. Stiles trembled as he turned off the vibe, too over sensitive for it. Derek sighed into his mouth, hands gliding down his spine over the jacket to finger at Stiles' filled hole. He pulled out then, the vibe following in the slick.

"God, that was hot." Stiles stated, body relaxed, even though he was laying in his come. Derek snorted, now shoving the jacket from his shoulders to press a soft kiss to the revealed skin. "Never knew how much me in your jacket could be such a turn on." He chuckled breathily, raising his head to look into Derek's hooded gaze.

"Yeah, let's take a shower, I feel gross." And they both laughed at that, getting up. Stiles dropped Derek's jacket onto the floor, heading into the bathroom for round two. It was definitely the best idea ever.


End file.
